


Win Again

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Song inspired by the Nicki Minaj song of the same title.





	Win Again

**Win Again**  
  
_{And I win again, and I win again, and I win again, yeah I win again_  
Can't tell me nothing about it, your opinion is invalid  
Go against me, then you made a mistake}  
  
“Man, it’s really good to see…a friend again.” Liam’s nerves had gotten the best of him as he entered her office, just as she gave her assistance a list of to-do’s, “I won’t keep you long.”  
  
“I’m not trying to ignore you.” Steffy clasped one hand around the other, appearing slightly nervous herself, “I just—have so much work…I heard about things with Hope. You okay?”  
  
“Like I said, I could use a friend.”   
  
“Okay—how about we meet for dinner later?”  
  
“Sounds great.”  
  
“Perfect, I’ll bring Michael.”  
  
“Who’s Michael?”  
  
Steffy said nothing more, revealing her huge diamond wedding band.


End file.
